Yog-Dzewa
: Yog-Dzewa Boss Guide * Armor that absorbs up to Dmg, is needed to get through the fight. (The Rotting Fist's highest dmg output is 36, as shown on its page's infobox.) * A weapon that inflicts an approximate average of Dmg (1/10th of his total HP) is needed, to face & defeat Yog-Dzewa. * : Once you step off the stairs at Depth 25, to reveal the boss room & you'll be . Be sure you're absolutely ready to face Yog-Dzewa before descending to D-25. * Ranged-centric combat approach: If attacking with Magic Damage (e.g. Battle Wands, potions, et c.), the eyeball will NOT spawn larvae. * The eyeball is particularly weak against the Poisoned debuff, so inflict it on the eyeball before attacking, for additional Damage-Over-Time, expediting the fight. * Obtaining a rare Vampiric-enchanted weapon can be a real boon when fighting Yog-Dzewa. If your HP gets below 50%, simply focus your attacks on the accumulating larvae, until your HP reaches a safe amount. * Melee-centric combat approach: It is advised for the Hero/ine to focus on the eyeball, as it has no dodge/armor; and as the fists die when it dies. Fight the eyeball while standing in a corner, so when you hit it, you will be surrounded by the eyeball and the larvae. ( : The eyeball won't always spawn in a corner) This will allow you to safely attack the eyeball without worrying about the fists. ** You should throw a Seed of Earthroot beside the eyeball, and step on it for protection during the fight. This will dramatically decrease the damage received from fists & larvae to '}} damage. ** Using the Wand of Flock, by firing sheep at the wall directly horizontal to the Hero/ine (assuming you're in a corner), will create a safer barrier around the Hero/ine than the Larvae, when attacking Yog-Dzewa's eyeball. * Try luring the fists to the other side of the room, so they don't attack you while you attack the eyeball. * Melee-centric combat approach: When about to tackle Yog-Dzewa, step off the stairs to remove the initial walls, use a Potion of Mind Vision and/or Scroll of Magic Mapping to locate the Eyeball, or at least expedite exploration (make sure you step off the stairs before reading the scroll, as otherwise, it will be wasted), drink a Potion of Invisibility to avoid the Fists (do this after reading any scrolls, as that will remove the effect), throw a Seed of Earthroot onto a square next to the Eye (pick the one with the fewest adjacent empty cells, to minimize the number of larvae in range), step on it and melee him. Each hit will summon a larva, which will keep the Fists out of range, while you kill the Eye (whereupon the Fists will disappear). After dispatching Yog-Dzewa, another potion of invisibility will speed your escape; with luck, the invisibility will last long enough for you to pick up the key and exit the depth without fighting the larvae (of which there will probably be many at this point). The larvae will start to wander randomly when you disappear; if they are on top of the key, or blocking the exit, be patient & wait a few turns for them to move. Attacking anything will cause your invisibility to wear off. * A Scroll of Mirror Image is very powerful against all bosses. * The Scroll of Psionic Blast is great to use against Yog-Dzewa's Larvae, after defeating the eyeball. The scroll can do surprising amounts of damage, though this is inconsistent. |specialnotes = * Damage inflicted by the Hero/ine, is divided by 4, if the 2 fists remain, and are divided by 2, if 1 fist remains. * If attacked with Magic Damage (e.g. Battle Wands), the eyeball will NOT spawn larvae. * Major bug: Invincible Yog-Dzewa eyeball}} Trivia * Yog-Dzewa’s name is the combination of Cthulhu Mythos deities: Yog-Sothoth (or Yog-Sapha) and Dzéwà. * If you die at depth 25 with an Ankh, after the floor resets, Yog-Dzewa will now be called "Echo of Yog-Dzewa". History to the game | 1.7.0 | Changed: Yog-Dzewa is now immune to Charmed & Sleep. Fixed: Yog-Dzewa no longer wanders if beckoned. }}